


Alphabets of Love

by terrazzah (terryh_nyan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Food, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Roommates, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/pseuds/terrazzah
Summary: 01. Attirare il tuo coinquilino in una pausa studio fuori programma: fatto. (Phichit/Yuuri)02. Maccachin dà una zampa a Viktor con lo studio. Più o meno. (Viktor&Maccachin)Una raccolta di piccole one-shot incentrate sugli alfabeti del mondo.





	1. I cerchi degli alberi (Cirillico)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è nata completamente grazie a uno sclero a botta di headcanon su Twitter. Ci chiedevamo (in realtà io mi chiedevo, poi brava gente ignara mi ha seguita nel baratro): "Cos'avrà studiato, Yuuri, all'Università?" Da lì il flash lollissimo di Viktor e Yuuri a Mosca, nel futuro episodio 8, con Viktor che se la bulla da interprete e Yuuri fermato da una vecchietta che tira fuori un russo fluentissimo e Viktor così: http://blog.terminologiaetc.it/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/trout_cafepress.jpg
> 
> Quindi, niente, Yuuri studente disperato di russo APPROVED. La fic è ambientata nel periodo universitario di Yuuri, durante il quale era il compagno di stanza di quella creatura bellissima che è Phichit Chulanont.
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore Deerna, Rena e Namidery, coraggiose studentesse di russo che hanno informato questa profana sugli incubi che Yuuri avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi ad affrontare (la cosa comica è che han risposto tutt'e tre la stessa cosa, quindi non ho neanche dovuto scegliere. Bless).
> 
> Ps. Il dolce di Phichitto-kun è questo: http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7368/11139103514_5b8958edff.jpg e, no, io non lo so dove l'ha trovato un mango fresco a Detroit, probabilmente l'ha fatto for the vine (*instagram). Probabilmente quella foto è sua, ecco.
> 
> Grazie per esservi sorbiti queste note senza né capo né coda, e buona lettura!

Yuuri non alza lo sguardo, non subito. Non lo nota neanche, il movimento di Phichit all’angolo del suo campo visivo, né tantomeno il tintinnio del piattino posato sul legno levigato scrivania. No; a richiamarlo alla realtà, qualche secondo dopo, è l’odore.

Il profumo delicato del cocco e del mango e quello dolciastro della pasta di riso gli spostano il mento come due dita seducenti e invisibili, e Yuuri si sfila le cuffie con impaccio mentre i suoi occhi castani si fanno grandi, enormi per la sorpresa e si posano su di lui, luccicanti come quelli di un bambino.

Phichit gli sorride. «Pausa studio?»

«Phichit–kun…» La voce di Yuuri quasi si spezza per la commozione. Phichit ride. «Mi salvi la vita» sospira, a un passo dalle lacrime, il suo stressatissimo coinquilino, con una gratitudine così profonda e una tentazione così palese per quella merenda esotica fuori programma che Phichit non riesce a trattenersi; un’altra risata, alta e cristallina, si leva tra le mura della loro minuscola stanza condivisa, spazzando via la tensione di una giornata passata sui libri.

«Figurati! A proposito, come procede?»

Phichit si sporge appena oltre la spalla del compagno, lanciando un’occhiata incuriosita ai quaderni e ai fogli volanti sparpagliati sulla scrivania. Ci sono fogli accartocciati, più recenti, colmi di esercizi fin oltre i margini sui quali la grafia di Yuuri assomiglia a uno scarabocchio reso incomprensibile dalla fretta e dall’esasperazione – e poi ci sono i quaderni. Phichit ne prende uno tra le mani e lo sfoglia, e il tratto di Yuuri sulle pagine, sottolineate in un tripudio di colori accesi e pastello e tenute in perfetto ordine, è così elegante da ricordargli gli esercizi di calligrafia di Guanghong. È un’eleganza spontanea e senza sforzo, come i solchi morbidi che i pattini di Yuuri tracciano sul ghiaccio ogni giorno, e Phichit non può che incantarsi a osservare quell’alternanza linee curve e angoli precisi che si susseguono l’uno dopo l’altro, appartenenti a due alfabeti diversi ma delineati con la stessa, premurosa cura.

«Insomma…» mugugna Yuuri, tra una forchettata di mango e l’altra. «Ho ancora qualche difficoltà con i prefissi e i verbi di moto e… credo che lascerò perdere completamente i numerali, tanto…» Il resto della frase si perde in un mugolio beato, mentre Yuuri sembra intento ad assaporare ogni molecola di quel dolce alla frutta che gli ha svoltato il pomeriggio come una manna dal cielo. «Dio, è così buono…»

«Adesso non piangere, però» lo riprende bonariamente Phichit, scompigliandogli i capelli sulla nuca in un’affettuosa carezza contropelo.

«Non posso assolutamente promettertelo» replica Yuuri, le guance piene come quelle di un criceto che rendono le sue parole quasi inintelligibili.

«Certo che…» mormora Phichit, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, soppesando un libro di testo sul palmo della mano e osservandone i caratteri stampati sulla copertina, «è stata una scelta coraggiosa, la tua. Prendere una lingua così impegnativa all’Università, con tutto il tempo che passiamo in pista…»

Qualcosa, nel silenzio tra di loro, cambia. Come una corrente sottomarina che inverte improvvisamente il corso sotto i suoi piedi, il viso di Yuuri si rabbuia impercettibilmente, la presa delle sue dita che si allenta appena attorno al manico della forchetta. «È stata una mossa incosciente da parte mia, non è vero? Chissà cosa pensavo…»

Phichit apre la bocca ed è sul punto di dirglielo subito, immediatamente, che la sua non voleva essere una critica. È sul punto di stringere le dita attorno alla sua spalla e rassicurarlo con le parole più convincenti che possiede, persino in quella lingua che non è la sua, né quella di Yuuri, ma un indispensabile ponte tra di loro.

È sul punto di guardarlo negli occhi e, forse, di rovesciargli addosso più di quanto non dovrebbe, ma è Yuuri stesso a salvarlo prima che possa produrre un singolo suono. «Però…» la stretta sul manico argentato si fa più forte, la forchetta vibra. «Era una cosa che volevo fare. Avevo quattro anni di studi davanti, e… forse non ha molto senso, ma è l’unica cosa che non mi sembrava un piano B. L’obiettivo che voglio raggiungere è rimasto… sempre lo stesso, quindi…».

Yuuri, per Phichit, assomiglia molto al ghiaccio.

È liscio, tanto liscio da assecondarti senza sforzo se sai come muoverti nel suo territorio; ed è limpido, tanto limpido che ti ci puoi specchiare.

Ma è anche inafferrabile, per le dita e per lo sguardo: l’immagine che ti rimanda indietro è, sempre e comunque, la tua, non la sua. Mai la sua.

«Hai fatto bene».

O quasi.

E poi, a differenza del ghiaccio, Yuuri è _caldo_. È un calore accogliente, il suo, come un fuoco addomesticato tra le mura di un caminetto: ma, ad avvicinarsi troppo, c’è sempre il rischio di ritrovarsi con il respiro corto e la pelle in fiamme, di veder comparire scottature inaspettate e di lasciarsi trovare drammaticamente sprovvisti di qualcosa per lenire il dolore.

Phichit ha imparato a non sbilanciarsi, quelle rare volte che Yuuri gli lascia intravedere una parte nuova di se stesso attraverso i solchi. Ha imparato a misurare i suoi passi, in uno stile di danza troppo etereo per lui ma al quale si può adeguare, perché a Yuuri bisogna venire incontro esattamente alla distanza prestabilita. Un passo troppo deciso, teme, potrebbe restituire ai suoi occhi quel guscio di luce protettiva che tornerebbe a rimandargli indietro, ancora una volta, solamente il suo riflesso.

Non lo abbraccia, Phichit. Si limita a circondargli le spalle in una stretta rassicurante e a premere brevemente una guancia contro la sua tempia, staccandosi appena in tempo per cogliere la seconda occhiata sorpresa che Yuuri gli rivolge, quella sera.

«Puoi fare tutto quello che ti metti in testa di fare. È una delle cose che mi piacciono tanto di te, Yuuri».

Il rossore che si spande sulle guance del suo coinquilino è così delizioso che Phichit si rammarica di doversi allontanare.

Ma non prima di chiosare «Anche se sai essere molto distratto col cibo!» e pizzicargli via un chicco di riso schiacciato dalla punta del naso.

«P-Phichit–kun!»

Con una risata argentina, Phichit si allontana dalla scrivania, stringendo abilmente le dita attorno al bordo del piattino ancora mezzo pieno. «Questo lo prendo in ostaggio» annuncia, con aria solenne. «Vienimi a ripetere qualche prefisso, dopo, e avrai la tua ricompensa».

Sul viso di Yuuri si susseguono, con una rapidità che Phichit trova esilarante: sorpresa, sgomento, possessività e, infine, sconfitta. «Uhm… d’accordo. Sei sicuro che non ti do fastidio?»

«Al cento per cento».

Un sorriso imbarazzato stiracchia le labbra di Yuuri. «Che fai, ora?»

Phichit si porta una mano al mento. «Credo che metterò su _The King and the Skater_. È da tanto che non lo rivedo».

«Se riesco a finire in tempo ti raggiungo, allora. Anche se…» l’occhiata scoraggiata che Yuuri lancia al suo materiale di studio parla da sola.

«No problem. Sono sicuro che farai in tempo per il due» replica Phichit, con un occhiolino.

Per la prima volta quella sera, Yuuri ride. «Ci proverò. Allora buona maratona. E… grazie».

Lo sguardo sincero degli occhi grandi del suo coinquilino è sempre più di quanto possa sopportare. Per una volta, Phichit Chulanont è grato di essersi allontanato da Yuuri. «…Di niente».

Chiude la porta dietro di sé, Phichit. Chiude la porta, e Yuuri si ritrova circondato dal silenzio, solo con i suoi libri e con i suoi esercizi ancora una volta.

Finché, cinque minuti dopo, il suo cellulare non vibra e Yuuri non legge il nome di Phichit sul display.

 

Da: phichit+chu  
23/11, ore 18:44

_E comunque dovrai insegnarmi qualche frase in russo, uno di questi giorni. Mica posso fare la figura del pesce lesso davanti a Viktor mentre tu te la bulli, al prossimo Grand Prix! d(-_^)_

Yuuri è grato che Phichit non possa vedere le sue guance prendere fuoco.


	2. Salto nel vuoto (Kana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. Maccachin dà una zampa a Viktor con lo studio. Più o meno. (Viktor&Maccachin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vede che l'episodio di ieri m'ha segnata? No? Ahahahah... ah... *90 minuti di lacrime*  
> Andunque al dando: io mi sono flashata una cosa. So che Viktor e Yuuri tra di loro parlano in inglese, però mi sono flashata una cosa. Perché Viktor è *gesticola* e questa è una cosa che ce lo vedo tantissimo a fare, solo per l'occasione. *le note più vaghe della storia*  
> Ci vediamo giù per una nota importantissima. Buona lettura!  
> Ps. Grazie a tutte le persone che hanno lasciato kudos/bookmarkato/commentato *-* y'all were born to make history. Or at least my day. *emette cuoricini*

« _Da oggi sarò il tuo coach_ ».

Viktor si porta un dito alle labbra. «Che ne pensi, Maccachin?»

«Woof!»

«Mmh… no, hai ragione. Non convince neanche me».

Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sottile, le dita che s’intrecciano alle ciocche corte dietro la nuca e lo sguardo che vaga senza posa sullo schermo del cellulare.

«Chissà se lo sto leggendo bene?»

Gli occhi azzurri di Viktor indugiano su quelle brevi righe di testo, cortesia di un membro della community linguistica più famosa del web – forum che esistono da così tanto tempo e sono talmente frequentati che nessun utente ha commentato, neppure con una battuta, sull’insolita specificità della sua richiesta.

« _Kyou… kara…_ »

Maccachin inclina la testa. I suoi occhi, neri e tondi come biglie, seguono con attenzione i movimenti della bocca di Viktor; le lunghe orecchie ricce si scostano di lato, in un tentativo di carpire dei suoni che sono altrettanto estranei per lui che per il suo umano.

« _Ore wa…_ »

Viktor saggia quelle parole straniere tra le labbra, bilanciando i suoni sulla punta della lingua e sul dorso dei denti. Si schiarisce la gola su quelle vocali troppo ampie, e la testa di Maccachin scende di qualche grado più a destra, mentre nessuno dei due sembra far caso più di tanto al brusio dell’aeroporto.

È sempre pieno, l’aeroporto di Mosca. Pieno di persone ma anche di sogni, di aspettative nutrite nel silenzio e germogliate all’ombra; di respiri trattenuti al centro del petto e borsoni stretti tra le dita; e di occhi lucidi, per la tristezza della fine di un capitolo o per la gioia di un nuovo inizio.

È anche pieno di donne e uomini d’affari, che attraversano frettolosamente i corridoi e non degnano di uno sguardo nessuno, i palmari aziendali saldi tra le mani e l’occhio fisso sull’orologio da polso. Pieno anche di gente che ci lavora, lì, nei negozi e nei ristoranti e tra lo staff aeroportuale, che non deve andare da nessuna parte ma che vive sospesa, ogni giorno, in quell’atmosfera sempre in cambiamento.

Viktor, di quelle sensazioni, non ha mai condiviso granché. In particolare negli ultimi anni, poi, i suoi voli sono diventati qualcosa di simile al torpore che ti coglie dopo un pasto, nel primo pomeriggio, e che ti pesa sulle palpebre finché non cedi. Quando ti risvegli, poi, si è già fatto buio, e l’attimo di smarrimento e di paura che ti coglie, all’inizio, tra un battito di palpebre e l’altro è quasi inevitabile.

« _Omae na ko–_ »

«Woof!»

La zampa di Maccachin si posa con determinazione sul suo ginocchio, e Viktor sobbalza, il muso dell’animale improvvisamente vicino ai suoi occhi. «Ah, ho sbagliato qualcosa?»

Maccachin fa un buffissimo ringhio fondo e lungo che somiglia in maniera inconfondibile a un discorso umano, e che si esaurisce in un fischio acuto e uno sbadiglio.

Viktor suppone che la traduzione più accurata sarebbe _Amico mio, stai per avere un ictus?_ ma decide di interpretarlo come un rimprovero dal tempismo perfetto, prova inconfutabile dell’acume del suo compagno. E non può fare a meno di ridere, di scompigliargli i ricci sulle orecchie fino a fargli scrollare la testa beccandosi, di rimando, una lavata di capo molto letterale.

«Meno male che ci sei tu, Maccachin! Altrimenti che figura farei?»

Il barboncino, per tutta risposta, si gratta un orecchio.

«Allora, dov’eravamo? _Omae no…_ »

Ora come ora, Viktor si sente, però, miracolosamente sveglio. Sveglio abbastanza da esercitarsi a pronunciare quella frase ancora e ancora, finché non suonerà giusta o, forse, finché non suonerà vera abbastanza alle sue stesse orecchie che riuscirà a scrollarsi di dosso l’ombra scura che gli intima di lasciar perdere. Di tornare indietro, perché il suo posto è fuori da quelle porte, non oltre un gate.

Più di ogni altra cosa, Viktor si sente, finalmente, partecipe.

« _…Koochi ni naru!_ »

Brillano, gli occhi dei passanti, di una luce che nulla ha a che vedere con i suoi riflettori, con i suoi stadi, di una luce che pure è tanto intensa da far male. E, come se ne avesse scoperta la cifratura, Viktor crede di iniziare, finalmente, a comprenderla anche lui.

«Allora, Maccachin? Com’era, stavolta?»

«Arf!»

La coda di Maccachin spazza contenta la panchina, la lingua rosa che penzola goffamente da un lato della bocca.

«Ahahah! Ti è piaciuto?»

Maccachin è soffice e caldo sotto le sue dita, come un peluche. Gli dispiace un po’ doversene separare per le lunghe ore di viaggio che li attendono – no, gli si stringe il cuore – ma si farà perdonare allo scalo e allo sbarco: ha delle strisce di carne essiccata, nella borsa, e gli basta pensarlo che il barboncino è già lì, con il naso premuto sulla tasca laterale e due occhioni pieni di malcelato desiderio.

«Dopo il volo» lo rassicura, e si guadagna uno sbuffo che qualunque umano sarebbe capace di comprendere, senza traduzioni e senza intermediari; ma Maccachin non insiste, accoccolandosi invece accanto a lui in una spirale di pelo rossiccio.

Viktor gli concede una grattatina dietro l’orecchio. Dopotutto, se l’è meritata.

«Mi risentiresti ancora una volta?» gli domanda, interpretando il silenzio del cane come un assenso.

Viktor prende un respiro profondo, lanciando l’ennesima occhiata al tabellone. Manca ancora un po’ di tempo, prima dell’imbarco. Le attese in aeroporto non gli sono mai pesate particolarmente; questa volta, però, gli sembra quasi di avere fretta.

«Pronto? Tre, due, uno…»

Chiude gli occhi.

« _Yuuri_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP utenti di Wordreference. Also, Viktor occasionale giappominkia confirmed.  
> Tipo che quella frase iniziale aveva un accento così pesante che il mio headcanon è che se la sia googlata, se la sia imparata e gliel'abbia sparata IN GIAPPONESE. E il povero Yuuri era troppo sconvolto per rendersi conto. *patpat*  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!


End file.
